Harry Potter in: When Light and Dark and Evil play Chess
by Thrans
Summary: Harry dies leaving his twin sister as the girl who lived, now with following the plan of the 3rd overlord, he must bring about a new rain of evil to be reunited with his twin as save her from the manipulations of prophesy. Harem, Crossover, irregular update schedule.
1. Ch 1: Setting Up

Harry Potter in:

When Light and Dark and Evil play Chess

* * *

"Speach"

'Mind Speech'

_'Personal thoughts'_

* * *

The Durselys lives at number four, Priviet Drive, in the small town of Little Whinging, in the county of Surrey just south of Greater London. As part of the 'Home Counties' it was considered to be a very **normal** place, filled with **normal** people, living **normal** lives, and this was perfect of Mr and Mrs Dursely who had settled down there with their son, Dudley.

They were in their opinion a **perfectly normal**, **totally perfect** family.

That was until one Halloween night when a basket was placed outside their door, and so enters our intrepid hero's Harry and Eve Potter. Bonded Twins, Heirs to the Potter Dynasty, Prodigies of Magic and Learning, Beloved son and daughter to a murdered Parents, Abandoned Heroes of the Wizarding World and Marked as Enemies of the Dark.

Harry and Eve grew up in a small cupboard under the stairs, completely oblivious to their past and future, living as slaves to their relatives. Yet it was just after their 13th birthday that Mr Dursely decided to take one further liberty with his wards care, and it is here were our story truly begins.

"Dudley, clear out that spare room of yours, will move the girl into it."

"But Dad!"

"They barely fit in that cupboard, the boy can stay in it."

"Don't worry Dudley dear, I'll get you something special as a reward" Said Petunia Dursely defusing the situation, as she looked at her husband slightly confused. _'Vernon's never taken an interest in Harry and Eve's care before. Other than punishment.'_ Forcing back a shudder at her husbands brutality she looked over at the twins preparing breakfast. Eve reminded her so much of Lilly, she was a splitting image of the girl's mother, though her hair was a little more unruly.

Unlike her husband she didn't hate the twins, though the chance they had magic terrified her, and though she had never seen them use any magical powers, Dudley's fascination with telling tall tales, Vernon's paranoia and Harry's quick healing still left the chance. Sometimes Petunia wondered if she would be as kind to Harry is Eve hadn't been born, she had always wanted a daughter and with Vernon refusing to have any more children, Eve was a chance to live part of her dream.

"Well I'm off to work darling, I'll be back late, so take a sleeping tablet and don't wake up."

Knowing that meant he planned to go out drinking again, she busied herself taking the dirty dishes to the sink and sending Dudley out to play. As she heard the car drive of she nodded to the twins who began making their own breakfast. "Auntie do you know why Uncle Vernon is moving Eve into Dudley's second bedroom?"

"No Harry but I'm sure will find out soon, so eat up quick. I'm sending you two down the shops, hears the grocery list and pick up some medical supplies for Harry. Your Uncle is going down the pub again tonight so.." She trailed off as the three of them remembered the many times Harry had been beaten. "You two should only have to put up with him one more year."

"Cause then the man who said we have to stay here will come and we can tell him you want to get rid of Uncle Vernon?" Eve said repeating the small prayer that had become the twins mantra when in times of stress or hardship in the Dursely house hold. "Our you sure you can't tell us anything more?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"You know I can't. Now off with you."

Watching the twins take the list and money she walked over to the net curtains, cursing the name of Albus Dumbledore with every step, peeking out she smiled, calming as she began her favourite pastime.

* * *

Harry an Eve Potter walked happily down the street, both thinking about the future and who it was that they had been told would take them away from there abusive Uncle. They knew something was different about them because, no other pair of twins the knew could talk to each other in their heads or go to sleep and look out the others eyes, but only if the other let them. Eve was always joking how Harry was a pervert supposedly trying to look throw her eyes while she was changing or in the shower, and despite the fact he'd never tried on purpose he knew she had.

His sister had always been the naughtiest of the two, always coming up with pranks and playing tricks, and after puberty started sex played a large role in her jokes, though only involving Harry. To many she was a sporty, fun-loving girl with a neglectful Uncle (Though a spell stopped them ever looking into it.) Harry however was quiet to the point of many thinking him moody with a hidden whit filled with sarcasm. The more studios of the two, though Eve was no slouch, Harry was always trying to find a way to help himself and thus be better ready to help his sister.

Both balanced each other perfectly like two sides of the same coin. Or they would have, as their upbringing and the influence of their uncle had corrupted their balance between saving themselves and saving others. Harry and Eve were loners to put it bluntly, they had acquaintances, and knew one day them might find someone worthy enough to be a friend, but till then it was them against the world.

'Harry, I'm worried about tonight, I'm not going to be there to help heal you.'

'Hey' Harry replied taking her hand 'It'll be aligh-'

'But what if it's not! What if you pass out again! What if this time he kills you!'

Pulling her into an alley he hugged her close waiting for her to relax into it, before speaking quietly into her ear. "He wont kill me, you know this. And if we fight him on this it'll only be worse, what if you stopped him and this time he beat you." Feeling her tense up he smiled as she sent images of her standing over him in medieval armour across the link, protecting him from harm. Chucking he softly shook his head "We are all pieces on a chess board Eve and though you are most defiantly a queen, I am our pawn for now."

"You're a king." She muttered.

"A King with no subjects is as good as a pawn, and be I either you are always Queen. Now enough of this, Shopping the library?"

Feeling her nod he released her, her hand taking his as they set off.

* * *

Harry had spent their time in the library reading historical texts. Her brother was almost obsessed with history, political, scientific, military. If you had to choose anyone to rebuild society or travel back in time with, Harry was you man. Sure he might not be able to build a race car engine but he could build you a basic one. Need to know how a toilet works just ask. Build a wall, he'll tell you how and be able to help. Win a battle... Nobody better. A few years back they had found the chess game on the school computers, Harry won his first game in nineteen moves on normal, and won continuous on the highest difficulty. Since then Harry had taken every chance to play against computers on a multitude of games, and though Eve was a better shot, Harry won time and time again at strategy.

To this day though chess had taken up a firm place in their lives, in nicknames, the way they made decisions and was a constant back drop for metaphors.

Turning the page of the large medical text-book Eve sighed. She missed Harry already, missed the warm, the safety of her ...slightly younger brother. Having her own bedroom sucked. Re-reading how to reset a bone, her mind drifted from topic to topic, while Harry was amazing at plotting and planning, something she was far from average at her self, she was equally better in the field of using information and adapting to new situations, and like a queen on the chess board moving everywhere and doing anything, Harry like a king never fell into a trap.

Except neither had seen what was going to happen tonight.

"You wake girl." Eve's head bolted upright as her Uncle walked in the smell of cheap beer assaulting her nostrils, as she watched frozen as her Uncle began fiddling with his belt. "Yes, up nice a wake, ready for your new chores, old enough to help out her new man."

As his trousers hit the floor and his hand reached out, her brain caught up 'HARRY' she screamed as his chubby fingers grew closer and she scrambled back. "Get back here girl." Grabbing her ankle he started to pull her closer before falling over onto the bed.

* * *

Harry was worried, he'd heard his Uncle get back, stomp his way up the stairs and stop. Stop. He had stopped walking five steps to soon, Dudley's second bedroom Eve's new bedroom. Long ago Harry and Eve had learned how to break out of the cupboard, the latch it was closed with unless being punished was the only thing keeping them in and a piece of card could open it.

Scrambling up the satires he grabbed the hiking stick bought during Dudley's brief time in the scouts from besides the door, raising it over his head as he heard Eve mentally scream. Entering the room and near inhuman speed, he brought the stick down sharply across the back of his Uncles pudgy neck, the man's fat frame falling down onto the floor.

Racing to Eve's side he pulled her shaking form close, hearing the sound of the light in his aunt's bedroom turn on. "It's alight Eve, It's alight." Turning as Petunia entered the room he watch her look down at her husbands half undressed form, then to him "Screw Albus, I'm calling the Police." Leaving the room he heard her go downstairs.

Pulling Eve closer she sighed glad it was over, he really should have seen this sooner, a king would have seen this sooner.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder reaching him away from his sister, twisting him round. Lashing out his fist connected with his Uncles pudgy face, but his uncles momentum continued to drive him back into the window which cracked.

Dragging himself forward he found himself stuck looking down to find the walking stick impaling him, the pain that had been blocked out reaching his brain as Eve began to scream, looking at his Uncle he watched as the man's face twisted into a mockery of a smile, and a huge meaty fist punch the flat handle of the stick shattering the glass and sending him out the window as a whooshing sound filled his ears along with his sisters screams.

Landing with a sickening crunch his looked up into the nights sky as she edges of his vision began to fade out. 'Looks like I was a pawn after all, still I died for my que-'

And so it was that the saviour of the light passed over, and ethereal scream washing over the night as the horrified face of Albus Dumbledore looked down upon the still form of the lights champion.

_AN: I was tempted to end this hear even though I didn't plan to. Still I'm not that cruel you came for the first chapter of a crossover not a twin fic._

* * *

Eve awoke on a soft mattress looking up onto a vaulted white tile ceiling, lectures from Harry describing it as late Victorian, and most likely belonging to a room devoted to the art of healing, unlikely NHS standard to the hi-

Ignoring the information her brain froze at a single word, Harry. The nights events flashing back as she sat up, looking around frantically, her eyes passing over objects as irrelevant yet remembering them for future usage.

Dragging her self out of the multi layered blankets her feet slapped against the cold stone floor, her skin now covered in goose bumps as the cold air of the room seeped into her skin through the thin lightweight green gown, further confirming the idea she was in a place of medicine.

'Harry'

No response..

"Harry, Anyone." She said projecting her voice as clear and calmly as she could.

"Oh your up dear!" Came the no-nonsense voice of an older women as she bustled into the room in a Victorian matrons outfit, again with the Victorian wear.

"What year is it."

"Well... 1993 dear, our you feeling alight?"

"She's fine Poppy" Came an older male voice "I suppose everything must look a little dated from a muggle raised view, and time travels not unheard of." Stepping into view the man with his long silvery beard introduced himself "My name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry"

"Fine, Where's my brother."

"I'm quite shocked how understanding you our of magic Miss Potter, would you like to see some?"

"I'm in no mood for deflection, that was Harry's game. Were is my Brother."

"Get back into be dear you need something to eat first, then we can talk." Said the Matron, 'Poppy' 'Albus' had called her, though if it was her real name Eve had no clue. "I refuse all further medical treatment till I've seen my brother" Eve spat back at the old woman obvious deflection.

"Perhaps we should let the girl see him." Came a the smooth slimy voice of a new male, his dark robes and greasy hair and _'…yep that's a lustful gaze'_ instantly setting her on edge rivalling that of the smile he was wearing when he continued. "After all, seeing his condition might.. enlighten her"

"Fine Severus. This way Miss Potter."

"Albus, I must insist you stop this foolishness, she's only just woken up." Following the old man a few steps being she followed, dropping to her knees as she read the brass plaque.

Mortuary

"I'm sorry Miss Potter. There was nothing we could do" Said the old man his head bowed low.

* * *

He was unsure how long he had been there, since his betrayal. To long that was for sure, he felt old.

Ever since he had entered this pit he had felt he would cease to exist in here. He who had do so much, yet so little, and he missed her. He knew that part of her would have missed him too, but in the end she was only his mistress.

Mistress, an ugly word now he thought about it, so business like. Yet he was an Overlord, and... well he'd never know one to take a wife, and he guessed with the multiple mistresses thing it would probably be wives anyway.

Still he had hope. Hope an odd thing for an Overlord to have, Gnarl would be turning over in his... un-death. That was the problem with having necromantic minions, the un-dead don't fit into conventional language rules, and there butchering of words probably ensured it.

Turning his head as he felt the ground rumble, and air pulse with power he smiled inside his helmet. It had taken him years but the library inside the Abyss had provided him the information, a way out. Well not truly a way out, his plans could continue, he could make sure of the Jesters death, make sure his daughter was finally looked after.

Oh he had known of his child, and how Rose had abandoned it in that icy town. He might not be able to escape the Abyss but he could look out. Sixteen years in the real world was a very long time in the Abyss, and his plan was now nearing completion.

A blindingly bright yet deep black light filled the ritual chamber as he entered it, coalescing into a humanoid form.

An heir to evil with the raw power of a god had arrived, and finally he the third could train a new Overlord.

After all Evil always found a way, and it never hurt to cheat.

Watching as the pale skinned black-haired boy dropped to the floor he grinned. _'Lets see how Gnarl like an Overlord who he can't interfere with.'_

* * *

_AN: I know, I know. Thrans What are you doing! You ask. But as I am suffering writers block as well as constantly reworking parts of my other story, I find myself finale giving in to this plot bunny._

_Set after the event of the third Overlords incarceration, and with Hogwarts taking on students at 14 years old, let us watch out Dastardly Young Lord, fight back against false tyrants and fluffy creatures, in his quest to return to his marginally more evil sister, and protect her from the plots of an insignificant Dark Lord._

_Updates will come as inspiration strikes me, and I promise an update for my first story around next week._


	2. Ch 2: First moves

_AN: To my horror I've found my spell checkers been playing up all my 'Albus's have been 'Aldus'. I will attempt to correct this, but if you find another such spelling error, please tell me._

* * *

Chapter 2

First moves

* * *

Albus was unsure how to feel, and not even Fawkes could give comfort. Harry had died nearly two days ago, the sought of Horcrux in his scare destroyed with his death, yet far from a last battle it was in truth Albus himself who had killed the boy.

Placing the Potter twins with their Aunt and Uncle had been a huge mistake. He had lost his champion, Harry would be the twin the wizarding world would look to lead it with his sister gaining the light valuable allies with e political marriage, yet even now he was seeing how wrong his plans went.

Harry would never have allowed his sister married off to anyone who he less than approved of, in part due to their twin bond, mind sharing between twins was very rare and they had the second most powerful form, though many considered total sharing, the most powerful a curse. After speaking with Petunia, he had learned that Eve was the more vocal of the twins and would have most likely lead the light with Harry constantly helping her make choices, again this would have clashed with his plans.

And yet, Harry had in his death destroyed the most recent Horcrux, maybe Albus could just destroy the rest. Hells maybe the prophesy wasn't even real.

Still what to do about Miss Potter she had collapsed out side the door crying, eventually being lead back to her bed were she fell asleep. Poppy had sent word Minerva had eventual taken her into the room, after talking about her parents and Hogwarts for a bit. Perhaps he should have the female staff take the girl in, he certainly wasn't making the mistake of allowing Serves to look after the girl, he wasn't so old that he hadn't recognised the glint in his potion masters eye.

Still what to do about Harry's death, cremation was the obvious answer and the ashes could be used in a ritual to further protect Hogwarts when ever Potter blood was in the castle. It would be best to come clean and tell the truth this time, _'to an extent'_

Dipping his dictate-quill in the ink pot on his desk he began outlining his story.

* * *

Coming back to life was strange, more so was opening you eyes to find you self in the quarters of a Succubus, a supposedly mythical being. After checking his twin link to Eve and finding nothing wrong he began to look round doing his best to ignore the very attractive, naked, **winged **women.

Opening the door he slip quietly out keeping to the shadows and he headed to the sound of voices "I do not care what you think of him, the soul trap I constructed passed over near eight billion souls from hundreds of dimensions and he is the only one who fit the criteria."

"He. Is awake. My Lord." Came a rasping voice.

"Come in boy." Entering the room he looked over the chamber, in the centre stood a huge man in armour along with a few skeletal troops of varying kinds. "I'm sure you're wondering were you are, welcome to the Overlord compound in the Abysses." Said the huge armoured figure "Simply put, you died and your soul was chosen, to replace me. You may call me The Third, and you, should you agree have a chance to become The Fourth replacing me and continuing some semblance of the life you lost."

"How long have I been dead."

"I cannot be sure but less than a week in the real world. Time is... relative between worlds."

Smiling at the armoured figures wording, he began to try piece together the information at his command. "I have many questions, as I'm sure you know, but you said 'Worlds' are you able to travel between separate realities."

"With the right tools, yes. But it will be hard to gather them and you must following my plan. If you can accept that then put on this training gauntlet, if not I will allow you to pass over." said the man who had identified himself as 'The Third' as his fingers curled around the shaft of a mighty axe.

"Fear not, I accept, I'm defiantly not ready to pass over quite yet"

* * *

Time skip!

* * *

Collapsing onto the cot like bed he had been provided with Harry groaned it had not been long after that first meeting with the third overlord, that he contacted Eve. She had been understandable upset yet relived he was still alive and they had quickly worked out a system of sleeping at opposite times of the day so they could share each other eyes and learn of both the magical and Overlord world.

They had over the next year learned that when sharing vision muscle memory, and magical growth transferred over as well, and though Eve couldn't cast any of his new spells yet they were sure it was down to the blocks on the Abyss.

The Third Overlord had quickly caught them out, and Harry had explained the bond and how his sister was mainly the reason he agreed to take up the role of the fourth Overlord, something that the Overlord said he could agree with, which lead to the true goal of the Overlord coming out.

"I have a child back in the Overlord home realm, and I would do anything to go take care of her, yet I am not strong enough to escape without killing myself. It is my plan to train a new Overlord, in all the skills he will need then give him a temporary power boost to help him escape, after he has sworn to look after my child."

Harry had sworn to help his child the next day after Eve had looked up about magical oaths in the Hogwarts library, and the training intensified. Eve had spent her time learning magical theory and despite being given a very nice phoenix feather wand by Dumbledore, learned how to craft wands, then teaching Harry the skill.

Closing his eyes he sent a mental knock to his sisters mind before slipping into unconsciousness.

As his vision shifted to his sisters eyes he groaned, he could feel her eyes were firmly shut, arms crossed against her sizable breast, as she sat up to the chest in warm water.

"Harry, you're a pervert, I will beat you black and blue when I get my hands on you." Mentally sighing he whispered back a 'Sorry' and quickly slipped out of her mind.

Sitting next to the mental door of her mind in what they had named the conduit which linked their minds together, he began conjuring up items checking them for imperfections to improve his visualisation skills. Sometimes he could swear his sister would do that on purpose, they had both agreed to take baths before going to bed, so as minimise chances of catching each other like this.

Feeling her enter the conduit he smiled softly has she radiated humour and smugness 'Your such a perv' She said hugging him from behind 'What's the plan for today?' 'Did you forget? Diagon alley.'

Giving a mental shrug he followed her into her mind, it was always a little disconcerting waking up in a female body, his balance felt off, walking was different, and men were not meant to understand what the monthly cycle felt like, watching as Eve walked through Hogwarts greeting the staff he had never met yet knew as well as she did he could only feel a sense of joy and loss. His sister was happy, she safe for now and yet he wasn't there she had blossomed with out him.

Wincing as she slapped the side of her head to stop his train of thoughts he could only smile softly, they both knew it was true. "No it's not Harry, I've needed you every step of the way."

All further thoughts on that chain of conversation stopped as they entered the great hall, they had quickly learned Dumbledore was paranoid when it came to Eve and things that effected her, and Harry being a voice in her head. So it was quickly decided between the pair that till Harry and an army of minions could break into their home reality and be standing next to her Dumbledore didn't need to know.

Savouring the taste of her breakfast Harry pondered the return of Hogwarts defence teacher, Quirrell had been down right rude to Eve ever since they had first met and the sudden change in his role would put her directly in contact with her class wise this year, and keeping an eye on Snape was hard enough as it was twice Harry had fought for control over Eve's body due to love and affection potions keyed to the bastard after the second time Eve had dyed her hair black to look more like their father, Dumbledore had accepted it when she said she would do that or wear only black in memory of her fallen twin, providing many days of random chuckling for the pair, helping to wipe away the darker undertones of the need.

Quietly dozing off in the back of her mind he watched as her day seemed to fast forward, she would push him to the front if she felt he needed to know something, occasionally sending him back an image or sound bite that she felt was important.

Shopping was pleasant enough he would admit seeing Eve cloths shopping was nice, not because she was changing but because it made her happy, watching as she bought a Snowy Owl and greeted a few muggle born student taking the introductory course he almost laughed when a very eager bushy haired one demanded to know which house she would be in, claiming that Eve was bound to be in the best, and that she was her role model aver since she had read about her, which couldn't have been a full week before now.

Watching her sister fluster under the attention, and know all to well Eve's switch in sexual preference, something that her and Dumbledore clashed on regularly 'You must consider the Potter line' 'I'll never let a man touch me again' he could only agree his faith in her choice she was truly attracted to this girl and but only as far as she had been others, and none of the Albus approved and not approved suitors had even causes a flutter of her heart.

And there was the bonus that he would never have to worry about having to threaten someone who was in another dimension, though he did feel a little bad for that Malfoy kid, rumour was rife that his father had turned his son into a daughter with the hopes of attracting Eve's attention, poor Draconica. Spotting the Weasley family in the corner of Eve's vision he picked out Dumbledore's latest move Ginny Weasley was the youngest daughter of the family and Dumbledore hoped to divert Eve's affection onto her and not a female who was not firmly entrenched in his camp, while hoping still that this was 'just a phase'.

Watching as Eve finally entered Gringotts he relaxed the goblin had long ago contacted Eve stating that her brother was not dead, well had been dead for almost a day, before some how coming back to life and that they were not sure how.

It had been very quickly cleared up with a meeting and an explanation that Harry was to be the next in the Overlord line, who the Goblins had dealt with during The First's incarnation. In fact the Goblins were down right pleasant to Eve, it was amazing what having the magical version of the bogeyman for a brother could get you. Plus it didn't hurt customer trust that the girl who lived had been declared a friend of the Goblin nation and VIW at the bank.

* * *

Harry hadn't been able to visit her for the last few week as the third Overlord had rapidly speed up his training, apparently a group of magic hates had been conquering relentless, and after identifying them as a watered down version of Roman infantry Harry had asked her to hit the books while he sped up combat training. This Halloween would be the perfect time for him to escape the Abyss as the barrier was weakest, Sitting in her compartment she smiled softly dredging up the few glances she's caught in reflective surfaces while in his mind, he'd put on a lot of muscle train in hit and run style close combat, which would work well with his minions providing a what was effectively a meat shield.

For a boy he was very attractive, and her bloody brother. While she had no problem thinking about him that way she was sure the feeling were not returned, and then there was the general public's view of such things... still, no kid no foul. Right?

'What was that?'

Jumping she tried to compose herself 'Harry you pervert! Stop trying to catch me naked' it was a hand excuses even if he had never really looked at a girl or even a guy. 'What did you hear!'

'Wow calm. Let me think. Kid. something I didnt catch then foul... Followed by Right, with the feel of a question mark.' Hiding her sigh of relief she froze stiff as he continued 'You know I don't care that you like girls, Right? I mean. I won't treat you any different or think any less.' 'Wha-' Spluttering at the sudden change in direction she blushed heavily 'I mean if you want to tell that Granger girl, which house the hat said you would be in, I'm sure you two could share a room...'

Noticing the teasing tone he took with his last phrase she moved to her default option 'You just want to see girls making out, Pervert!' before throwing a few half hearted mental punches at him. It was at that moment that the previously mentioned before, bushy haired girl opened the door onto a furiously blushing Eve Potter.

"Hi... it's me Hermione from the alley"

"Yer! Hello..."

"Can I share this compartment" she said nervously. Quickly nodding at her Eve got up and helped her with the trunk. Finishing both girls froze as they noticed how close they were.

'Just make out already, I wont look.' said Harry into her head after the girls failed to move for thirty seconds, falling backwards in shock Eve landed on her bum in shock cursing her brothers existence, before feeling guilty about his death 'It's fine, just tell her you'll be in Ravenclaw, she'd be wasted in Gryffindor of Slytherin'

Soon both girls were chatting away about the school and the benefits of each class before the door was wrenched open a haughty looking blond standing in it flanked by two large meat heads that Harry judged about as smart as a troll and dangerous as a gnome. "Your Eve Potter, I'm Draconica Malfoy" 'Are the guy who's dad made him a girl' Harry mentally interrupted before realising he was also a guy's mind in a girls body, then shrugged it off.

"Mr, I mean Miss Malfoy, I once again repeat as in did in my last correspondence to you, I neither need nor want your attention, and you certainly will not despite our distant family relationship through marriage, be taking the place of my brother, no matter how often you suggest it."

Harry was now fuming, this must be the reason he was never allowed in her mind when she read her mail, people suggesting he should be replaced in his apparent absence, he had half a mind to take over Eve's body and kill the ex-bastard now bitch.

"I would suggest you leave Miss Malfoy, as you seem to have upset Eve" Hermione said softly Harry cheering at the surprising display of back bone, perhaps this girl would prove adequate for his sister.

Mentally throwing her frustration at Malfoy into a punch sent Harry's way, Eve shut the door with a swish of her wand dismissing the girl, before throwing up a notice me not Professor Flitwick had taught her.

"Thank you Hermione."

"I can't believe I did that, but she was being so rude. Did she really tell you she could replace Ha- I'm sorry."

"No don't worry, despite what the papers say I won't break down at the mention of his name. Though there are only about ten wizards left in Britain called Harry" The older generations had changed to Harold or James, with the ones who had been named after the boy who lived all changing to James to honour Harry and Eve's father. "And yes several boys and girls have tried that angle to becoming my friend."

Changing the tack of the conversation Hermione began to ask about the wizarding world, Eve's year spent at Hogwarts making her a fount of information.

* * *

Eve had ended up as known in Ravenclaw, with Hermione joining her as her room mate. Leading to Harry continuing teasing her and declarations of his pervertedness rising three-fold, with Eve even going so far as to claim Harry must have taken over her body when she found herself watching Hermione walk with eager interest.

The girls were flourishing under their friendship, and after Hermione was taught a few offensive and defensive spells by Eve, would spend the weekends actually sleeping cutting allowing him to increase his training in the Abyss by several hour per weekend. How ever not everything was perfect, both Slytherin and Gryffindors were less than friendly with Hermione as as Malfoy and the two youngest Weasleys tried to drive a wedge between the two girls, that combined with Snape's potion lessons and Harry's constant distrust about Quirrell, put a distinctly grey cloud in an otherwise clear sky.

But now was the moment they had waited fo,r tonight Harry would attempt to jump into the Overlords home realm, ripping a temporary hole in the barrier that locked away the Abyss, eventually he might come back but after tonight should it work, he would be on his own till he could regroup with the minions.

Harry would have three days before his connection to the tower heart faded, after that he would be totally reliant on wizarding magic and his combat skills, should he not reconnect with even a fragment of the tower heart. His wand made from bones of a wraith with a strands of his and the third Overlords hair soaked in Potter blood would serve him well, his full body interlocking plate made of a carbon ceramic composite Eve had found for him allowed him the full range of movement while remaining totally airtight, would serve him till he had access to the minion forges.

"It's time young overlord. To my knowledge there has never been a ceremony for passing on the gauntlet, so I shall have to make do. Do you Harry James Potter, Heir to the House of Potter, accept the title of Overlord, to conquer all lands you find whether through peace or war, to be a true Overlord protecting what is your and letting no other rule you, baring Mistresses cause their women and we can't control them, which I believe it beca-" At this point the ceremony fell apart with the third Overlord giving Harry the talk, the wraith fleeing in droves as he babbled on. "and that's why you should never trust a minion to do your laundry. Now were was I... Oh hells. Look just be as evil as you want, remember you control the minions not Gnarl, your his boss, treat you bitches right and don't forget to look after my child just ask around Nordberg for the Witch, which is the wrong description but Overchild doest roll of the tongue to well, not that Rose told anyone who the father was before she ran off. "

At this point Harry just slapped on the gauntlet ignoring the old man as he moaned about his mistresses failings "Well what happens next?"

"Huh?" The Overlord grunted looking down at his bare wrist. "Oh year, now you fight me to kill me, take my life force which will give you the power of a god then step into that ritual circle then you'll be transported were ever the Abyss tower heart I made thinks you should go."

"Kill you? Dose it matter what way" Harry asked pouring them both drinks.

"Nope" Draining the mug he slammed it down "We just have a fight to prove your worth in the act of slaying the last evil overlord, just like I did." Moving to stand up he noticed Harry's untouched mug. "Poison? Really!"

"Evil can be sneaky."

"It's just a litt-" At this point the older overlord head hit the table in-front of him life force orbs spewing out of his rapidly cooling corpse 'and so passes a great man' Eve commented as Harry began absorbing the orbs 'Well I'm off for the Halloween feast, still bit anticlimactic'

'Evil is not meant to be flashy' Harry commented looking over at the circle he was supposed to enter 'If this doesn't work Eve, know I have, do and will always love you, and I approve of Hermione.' 'Shut up and just call me when you reach the other side'

Stepping into the circle of runes he watched them light up and the air seemed to screech and tear around him "Well I'm bugged" he muttered disappearing with a load wet POP.

* * *

_AN: and it's at the end, I has such trouble writing the end of this chapter it just wouldn't flow. But fear not I have the minions working full tilt to produce the next evil chapter, filled with murder, mayhem and and familiar characters. For those wanting lemons do not fear, it is merely a case of which twin can get a harem member first._

_For those worried about my use of a time skip, expect flashbacks. For those angry about me using a time skip it was that or a montage._

_And heads up to _NHunter _for providing the name of our transformed Draco, though on that note, do you want more Draco punishment or shall is it enough._


	3. Ch 3: Two Mastahs!

The Third Overlord:

I can't believe I was poisoned I mean I survived Rose's cooking to get take down by that pip squeak!

Thrans:

Maybe he had Eve take over his body and cook.

The Third Overlord:

And you Thrans, I see no Disclaimer, are you claiming to own me!

Eve:

And what was that about my cooking!

Thrans:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't forget the Disclaimer again, and I'm sure your cooking lovely.

Eve:

If you want to comment on it so much you should try it!

We interrupt this scheduled story due to write death.

Please stay tuned for a repeat of the Sunday Afternoon play

Mortis:

Wait! I can summoned him back! Don't kill our ratings before we've even had decent number of fans who can write a petition to stop us being cancelled!

* * *

_AN: It is on a more sombre note that I must announce future delays to all my fictions, my internet connection will be limited too non-existent from the 18__th__ till possible the new year. As of such both my research and uploading abilities will be severely disrupted._

_Bellow is the completion of our first plot arc, and now for that Pesky disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own either the Harry Potter Franchise or the Overlord Sires, nor do I condone any evilness depicted in this fan made fiction. Any characters or events which draw parables to real persons or events are in intended, and at no point in this fiction were the rights of minion's any way broken, case they have none._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Two Mastahs?!"

* * *

Nordberg, the sun glistening across it's once snow-capped roves was in ruins the might of the Empire having crashed against the settlements walls over the last few years. Several years ago when the empire first came to its gates, mages, dwarfs and other magical sentiments had decided to band together with the hardy men of the snow-covered mountains and though losses had been high in those first few months, the settlement had remained free.

Now the might of the 4th and 9th Imperial Legion stood outside the batted walls, each man hardened from a near decade of warfare across the Empire, sent by Imperial decree to trim the thorn in the Empires side, the last hold out of magic in the known world, other than the elven lands of Everlight though some said it too had fallen.

Kelda looked out across the battered landscape, despite the war the magical user and beings had brought, she was glad it had come to this instead of people like her friend being handed over. Still know simply as 'Witch' to many, her friend commanded a seemingly endless horde of little brown creatures that had quickly been accepted by the defenders, though not even their 'Mastah' could tell Kelda were they came from.

Some said that they were dark pixies, others the Overlords minions of legend, most were just happy that they only attacked the legionnaires.

"They'll attack soon." Said one of the few remain dwarfs. Disagreeing privately Kelda knew that the (Vain-)Glorious Empire, would send a functionary first to bribe, threaten and boast, as they had so many times before.

Thinking back to her days before the war as a child playing in the snow, she smiled as she watched her childhood friend walking through the town a pack of the little brown menaces following. Nobody knew were the 'Witch' child had come from, appearing one night with that blue ripple patterned skin as if cared from tree of ice they ring lines exposed to the light. All Kelda knew for sure is that she had a solid friend in that one, able to hunt, fight and protect what was considered precious.

Blushing lightly as she halted the train of thought she knew she was heading down she shook her self, now was not the time for that, and if that rider leaving the Empires lines had his way it never would be, for both of them.

The Empire desired four things from settlements like Nordberg, magic users, a base to hunt down the local magic creatures, tribute and slaves. Kelda knew very well which group she would be put into.

Receiving a small poke in her side she jumped slightly before playfully batting away the offending blue finger, far from being mute her childhood friend was very shy and lack of human interaction meant sentences when rarely spoke were short, to the point and very selective in the recipient. Nodding a greeting her friend quietly whispered "Something comes."

Looking around she noticed the small brown creatures looked unusually twitchy, constantly looking over their shoulders and asking "Mastah?"

"Right here silly" Keldra said as the creatures asked once again for their 'Mastah'.

"No, Mastah is nuw nuw Mastah! Were old nuw Mastah?"

Looking at her friend for an explanation and received a shrug, all further thought on the 'Old New Master' put aside for a later date, as the Empires representative began shouting out his message.

"By request of my noble and most awe-inspiring commanders, General Typhes Orillian, and General Mathodis Livitar, I hear by am ordered to congratulate you, on the heroic if fool hardy defence of your settlement, and offer this last chance to surrender and a full pardon to all human souls within your walls, with the understanding that you shall-"

It was at this point that the air which had begun to feel heavy, while the ground rumbled and ice creak and grind, made a ripping sound and a fiery red flaming disk appeared between the walls and the Empires lines

"-surrender the town and all magical being who..."

Trailing off the herald stared at the disk in shock along with most other who could see it, jumping back as a matt black fist thrust out of it, sharp jagged edges with vicious looking points, that trained eyes recognised would not get in the way of monument adorning the hand and fingers that curled round the edge of the disk, slowly pulling out what ever was on the other side.

Suddenly a gristly helm was exposed from the portal, a jagged three-pointed crown adorning a skull like mask with green glowing eyes pushing it's self free exposing blood-red cloaked solders, and full plate black armour.

As a second hand came shooting out its gauntlet carrying a large yellow stone set into it, the small brown creatures on the wall went into a frenzy, jumping and cackling as a leg broke free.

With an almost comical hop and pull of the other leg the monsters armoured being watched as the portal snapped shut with a strange wet POP, then rolled his shoulders looking towards the Herald.

* * *

Looking at the magical screen inside the Helmet Harry could barely tell that he was wearing in, the uninterrupted view was nothing like the supposed two little eye slits those outside thought he had. To his left stood a vast army looking very much like the legions of ancient Rome, the right a battered medieval town wall, and directly ahead a lone man standing in the snow who had just managed to royal piss Harry off.

See the portal was technically two-way and every word that the man had said since the portal had opened had carried through, the helmet based of the same type the first overlord had designed picking up every word crystal clear, four words setting Harry's blood afire.

Surrender.

All.

Magical.

Being.

It wasn't all that he heard, but Eve was in that group, and so was he but that was less important. Still the rational side of Harry's mind demanded new information, and it had the perfect plan. Intelligence gathered by the Third Overlord in the Abyss mentioned a Roman style empire spreading across the land, with many crossovers with the Roman Empire of Harry's home realm.

"My name is Harolds Largeos Penilios" he started smirking to himself "Sent by our Emperor, to aid in the destruction of this pitiful settlement. Please continue."

The defenders varied from loosing hope that such a fearsome person had arrived, to openly chuckling at his choice of name, his eyes spying a small force of brown minions waving at him excitedly. Tempting as it was to raise his hand and sound the rallying horn calling them to him, he wanted to gather more information. 'Still it will be so much nicer that having wraiths run around pretending to be minions' the images of wraiths dressed up in different colours running in formation for his training would being a smile to his face till the day he died, they'd never manged to build a working minion Hive, everything else, but no hives.

"Yes! Yes, go to have you with us Harolds Largeos Penilios" Said the herald nodding in relief, as sever legionary as well as most of the defenders caught on to the absurdity of the name, one girl standing on the wall openly laughing as her friend just shook a hood covered head.

"Were was I... with the understanding that you shall surrender the town and all magical being who have or practice magic. As well as preparing twenty female slaves and three carts of- Is something wrong Harolds?" Said the Herald as Harry walked over to him.

"Yes, see my names not Harolds, and the Emperor didn't send my." At this the Herald took an audible gulp "My name, is the Overlord" Harry said slamming his hand into the man's gut, the clawed fingers ripping flesh as Harry lifted his hand high into the air, the horn call of his gauntlet sounding out as the minions screamed 'Mastah!' and jumping from the walls down towards him.

Spewing forth from the snow the minion's numbers swelled as a spawning tunnel opened, the minion totems in Abysses that Harry and the Third Overlord had made allowing him to call forth over a thousand of the little daemons, which crashed against the Empires lines kicking and biting as they clawed their way into the mass of bodies.

Not to be out done Harry began casting vastly over powered wide-spread warming charms into the rear ranks, the temporary power boost from the Third Overlords death letting him cook the legionary inside their armour killing hundreds.

As the Empire gathered their wit's they launch their siege engines at random, many of the rock caught in levitation charms, taught to him and Eve several hour before and sent flying back with a flick of Harry's wand.

Suddenly on mass the line broke, the browns chancing down the fleeing troops as they trampled their own. Letting most of them flee, Harry called back the minions setting guard points and areas for the loot to be piled up, looking back at the town he a hundred odd to begin clearing the wreckage of the walls and look for survivors, the catapults short flurry of activity having done a real number on the walls.

'Now where were those brown who had been on the wall'

* * *

I was pissed, there was no other word that could bore accurately describe it. The wall Kelda and I were standing on had collapsed under the bombardment, and the little brown creatures who had been with me since my child hood had betrayed me, siding with their new master in larger numbers than I had ever seen.

And now to top it of my body was trapped under a wooden beam, Kelda knocked out three feet away. Feeling a slight thumping in the snow I could hear the little betrayers moving about leading their new master towards us. Probably to kill me.

Maybe if I didn't resist he would spare Kelda.

"This way Mastah!"

"Yer!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

I could feel the power rolling of every syllable, with a slight hint of sarcasm even if this new... what was it 'Overlord'? That was it even if his words didn't fit the impression he had given ripping the heralds guts out.

Then again maybe it was expected given the choice of false name he chose.

"look, look, see?"

His helmeted head came into view as I tried to move my trapped form.

"So who are you."

There was no hint of a question so I kept my lips shut as he looked at an excited brown.

"Other Mastah, Mastah."

The man seemed to pause before reaching up and removing his helm, with a snap and whoosh. What little breath my half crushed lungs had in them caught in my chest as his brilliant green eyes bore into mine. A mop of messy dark hair and smooth pale skin with a small lightning bold scare framing hose eyes cutting a handsome figure, nothing like the daemon who had come out the portal.

"Blue skin suggests non human ancestry, but minions call you as master, no gauntlet"

A clawed finger scraped lightly down across my nose and lips pulling away my scarf, the look on his face making my flush.

"Huh, perhaps they should be calling you mistress, not master."

* * *

"Master not Mistress! Master make Master Mistress?"

Ignoring the Minion's pointless babble Harry look at her with heavy confusion.

This young girl, around the same age as himself was a conundrum. A fierce beautiful face with faintly glowing yellow eyes staring back at him, her blue skin tinged purple with what he could only assume was her flushing.

"Who are you. That you can command my minions... What is your name."

The quiet shy voice the replied washed over him like both a summer rain and an icy wind

* * *

"The villager call my Witch."

His eyes jumped up in shock at my nervous reply as I squirmed slightly under his gaze, watching his lips mutter the only name I had ever known I almost jumped out of my skin when he started laughing, his head thrown back.

Scowling up at him I blinked in shock at his next words.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of my" his face softening into a smile as he pulled out a long stick of what looked like bone "It's just if your who I think you are, then I may have to re think my stance on higher powers."

Watching the wooden beam disappear, I was shocked at the casual use of powerful magic. Gingerly getting my I glanced over at Kelda.

"Friend of yours?" He asked nodding at her, replying with a nod of my own. I began trying to work out if I should grab Kelda and run, and the chances of escape didn't look good, which left only the pitiful amount of magic I new, escape was not looking good.

"Don't worry we can take her with us. Gnarl will confirm if your who I think you are, if not I may still have a job for you running this place. That's the places name again."

The again, maybe I should just play along for now, and Kelda would kill me if I left her behind, and if he'd right I might learn about my past.

* * *

_AN: What will Gnarl have to say? Who will he side with? Find out... when I get round to it, cause I've a splitting headache at the moment._

_For those who might have noticed a personality change in Hermione last chapter, don't forget that this Hermione is 14 years old (nearly 15). _

_Description of Harry's armour: Take the Third Overlord's armour and shrink down the drown spikes to about the length of a human hand. Then fuse it with that of a War-hammer 40,000 Space Marine Chaplain's power armour, remove the decorative symbols and paraphernalia, along with the over sized shoulder pads and back pack, cover the whole thing in black carbon fibre with a very faint silver octagonal patterning (silver to be replaced later with Mithril for wand less casting) and drape a thick blood-red cloak with a tatted bottom, over the shoulders. Glowing Dark green eye lenses and an air tight seal complete the hulking armour that provides total protection and excellent manoeuvrability, for you close to mid range magical knight. _

_Calling all reader, vote now on what I should do with Mr Black in both my stories_


	4. Ch 4: Three Overlord Gauntlets!

The Third:

Daughter! And Thrans Disclaimer! You forgot it again!

'Witch':

Do I know you? And more Importantly what my name! Do I have one?

Eve:

I'll ask Harry to come up with one for you.

Thrans:

More Importantly did you guys fill in my poll?

The Third:

Stop pestering us Thrans

***Event!*** Thrans is now tied up and gagged

Hermione:

Eve there you are! I was hoping to catch you I'm just going to nip to the toilet before the Halloween feast.

Thrans:

Muhh! Muhh!

Eve:

See you Mione!

Thrans:

Muhh! Muhh! Muhhhhhh!

And so our tale contained, with the crazy fanfiction writer being totally ignored, but not forgetting this time to say...

I, in no way own, own, claim to speak for or represent any character or persons involved in this story. And any description, likeness or portrayal of people, persons or events in no way is meant to show the views, opinions or actions of said people, persons or events.

Except Thrans, he all me, well at least a third of me but totally me.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Three Overlord Gauntlets!"

* * *

"Gnarl, you're plotting..." Harry not turning from his work

Controlling a little jump of shock, the old minion was unable to keep a tremor from his voice. "Y-Yes my lord, Just coming up with a new campaign to wipe out those squishy gnomes " Hearing his new master grunt in disinterest, Gnarl once again agreed with his belief that perhaps he had been a little too hasty in picking this new Overlord over the past's daughter.

Already things in the tower were changing, and Gnarl's advice was minimal, stone for new minion totems was being carved out, the old ones left abandoned, mind control gauntlets were to be given to the two young girls who had come with the master. _'Generals'_ they had been called.

Actually what bugged him most was the earlier Overlord's daughter. After Harry and his new army had arrived back at the tower, he had heard the explanation of the two potential new Overlords: One trained for the role but not born, the other born for the role but not trained. In the end he went with what he knew, a male Overlord would mean fewer changes to the operation of the tower.

But then the new Overlord had let the girl live! She was a direct threat to the legitimacy of the Dark Throne.

In hindsight, it protected the new Overlord. A direct line to the last Overlord could be traced back with the chance of a future mistress contract. Which, in turn; would secure any old allies to the Dark Throne. It was subtle, cunning, even civil and fell into one of the new Overlord's saying _'Now and again, declare peace, it confuses the hell out of you enemies'_.

"But still.." Gnarl muttered to himself before catching himself and continuing in his mind 'this Overlord would be bringing many changes to the tower. He'd only killed one thing so far, and that was that traitor of a Jester. Though his replacement Quaver seemed to have gained favour with the.. sort of mistresses.'

* * *

"Gnarl, who knows the most about metal working." Harry said to the small yet powerful minion hovering in the corner.

"That would be Giblet Sir, he has a great love of bashing things. Although without the darling little red minions to heat the metal he is limited in the bashing. Oh I remember the days when you could hear the hammering of the forge and the gleeful cackling of the reds as they set things alight."

Rolling his eyes at Gnarl's prattling, which would inevitably lead to yet another veiled order to go out and kill stuff. Harry decided to cut him off and take a dig at the old minion. "I am well aware of you falling to keep the minion hives together Gnarl, now fetch this Giblet... and Grubby while you're at it I have work for them."

"Yes, Overlord."

Turning back to the dry rolls of parchment in front of him, Harry continued to write out long planned expansions and improvements to the tower. His first acts, had been to order stone cut from the rock-face to provide materials for the new minion totems he would carve. One of the first things he had been taught by the Third Overlord.

Hearing someone open the door, he watched as two women entered. His mind replaying their official introduction, after Gnarl had finished declaring him the new Overlord.

* * *

"_Well girls, seems that's decided" Harry said turning to his mentor's daughter and her friend "Now, names? Your father and I never found out if you had taken one, and your mother... let's just say she was a bit of a disappointment."_

"_I'm Kelda" The pretty red-headed friend spoke, as the daughter just shrugged. "Never had one"_

_Letting out a small puff of air Harry's face twisted in thought "Lets come up with one then? Tell me about yourself, likes, dislikes, skill.. then will come up with a name from there"_

It soon became clear over the course of the conversation that five things stood out about her personality and past. Her gift of magic, shy beauty, isolation by others, a selective mean streak a mile wide and a fierce independence, and despite the fact Harry felt he might be tempting fate he finally settled on a name.

"_Lilith" He said the newly named girl looking at him, her eyes sparkling with interest. "It can be shorted to Lil, which is incidentally very close to my mother's name. Lilith was a very powerful figure in legend, the first woman God created. Yet, she refused to obey God's will, demanding equality to the first man Adam. She was said to have mystical powers and unusual beauty. There are other legends but they are more bias."_

"_Lilith" said the blue skinned girl as if testing it on her tongue. With a sharp nod and a small smile, she accepted, Kelda's own smile of joy for her friend faltering after a second. "What happens to us now?" The Nordberg lass said with a hint of worry._

"_Well, if you accept I do have a job for you.. It's a little earlier than I had planned but I'm in need of.. Generals is the best word for it. If you agree, you'll be agent of my will, my eyes, ears, hands and mouths in other lands, commanding my armies and conducting missions for me."_

"_Not Mistresses?" Kelda blurted out in confusion, Lilith blushing at her friends words._

_Stumped he looked at the girl open mouthed, he started for a response before cutting himself off. Eventually a satisfactory response that Eve would not have hit him for came to mind "If a General wished, they could later seek promotion. Gnarl take them to the Armoury and let them find gear, I'll get the gauntlets ready." and with that he turned and beat a hasty retreat leaving a stunned minion leader and a pair of blushing girls._

* * *

Pulling himself from his memories he tore his wandering eyes from Kelda's leather clad body, only to fall into the trap of Lilith's softly glowing yellow eyes. Shuddering slightly, he turned to the table that their 'gauntlets' laid on.

Surprisingly, it was very easy to create lesser subservient crystals for minion control. A simple act of willing the gauntlet to produce the new stone and the equal to five sentient's life-force, brought the smaller stone into being. After some thought, he had decided that chokers would be the better choice of mountings, allowing the wielder voice to control the minions more effectively.

"Will these let us control the minions, master?"

"Harry, not master." Harry automatically said, only then noticing how close the pair had gotten. His own cheeks catching the light blush the girls were already wearing.

"Will you put it on us?" Lilith said, her quiet voice seeming to whisper into his ear.

Nodding Harry slipped the ends of the 'gauntlet' round Kelda's neck, a small burst of magic fusing the silken, steely strong cloth into a near unbreakable dark black choker. Watching as the red-head gently touched the crystal resting on her throat, Harry turned and picked up the other one.

Turning back, his green eyes locked with the yellow. Lilith's body feeling almost pressed up against his despite his thick black armour, her polished steel full plate gear. He was reminded of the medieval nights of legend, her mass of armour and bulky mace hanging from her belt. With a bit of training and some better gear, she would be a juggernaut on the battle field similar to the castle piece in chess.

"My Rook" he whispered inaudibly, almost shocked at the declaration. Never before had anyone but his sister received such a title from him and yet he had given her one. Shaking it off, he spotted a slight look of confusion in her eyes; her mouth moving slightly to repeat his half whispered phrase.

* * *

His Rook, it seemed strange to her. Almost as strange as her new name. Yes, Lilith the Rook of Overlord Harry. Perhaps she was reading too much into it she thought, as his fingers brushed against her neck to place the new symbol of her office. It was unnerving, yet comforting how attached to him she already was.

Still, she would be his castle she thought. As the circle of cloth sealed her neck, declaring her as the Overlord's, and...

_'...I can always be _his rook till promotion." she involuntary whispered into his ear blushing heavily as he began to pull away.

* * *

His mind was reeling, _'Had she really said that? Did she mean it..'_ he hadn't planned on having a mistress so soon. The plan was simple, get the minions back together. Rebuild the tower heart, get back to Eve, then find the Third's child. _'Wait the Third! He'd kill me ..no wait he's dead.. but he might come back.. Why are we even this obsessed with girl at the moment! Wait, the curse! That must be it'_

During the rain of the second Overlord, a powerful light Witch had cast a curse on the Overlord's gem. Hoping to distract the Lord of the Dark Throne. Any who wore the gem, would be far more prone to lust. Thus, the role of mistress was truly born.

"Sir, I've brought Giblet and Grubby with me like you asked."

* * *

Both of them quickly stepped back at Gnarl's entry, as they remembered others were in the room. Harry pushing it to the back of his mind till he could speak to Eve, Lilith trying to hide her blush and wondering how to get promoted.

"Yes, yes thank you Gnarl" Harry said grabbing a couple of sheets of parchment and checking the titles "Would you next take Lilith and Kelda down to tunnels? I've a mission for each of them, train them on the way, they're reconnaissance missions so... not too hard, but needed."

Turning to Kelda, he handed over the roll of parchment with her instructions on. "If you do find the item written about in here. Don't forget, not to touch it directly and don't let the goo touch you either. I only need a fragment." Seeing her nod and stick the paper into her brown leather chest gear Harry added. "If you also get a chance to find some high ground, keep an eye out for other human settlements the maps in the Netherworld are very vague"

"Lilith you're to go stealth, keep an eye out for Legionaries. I just want to know what's happening around Nordberg. Gnarl reports a light magic sanctuary is somewhere in the area, don't engage for now, but defend yourself."

"Yes Si-, Yes Harry." She whispered, following Gnarl and Kelda out of the room.

"By all that's unholy" Harry said letting out a sigh, the breath afterwards filled with her scent. Closing his eyes, he heard the sounds of the pair of minion's shuffling about.

"Grubby, hows the excavating going, are the stones ready?"

"Within the hour, master."

"I'll see you then. Now Giblet, do you have any experience with making pipes? And which metals do you have that can survive submerged in lava?"

* * *

Sometime before...

* * *

Walking into the great hall, Eve could only roll her eyes at the Halloween celebrations. To be honest, she did not hold a grudge at her school mates enjoying the festivities. Unfortunately for Eve and her brother, it was a well recorded fact. That, though the Potter family were incredibly lucky at most times of the year and always pulled through in the end. Each generation of Potters would have a day of the year where bad luck was going to happen no matter what the person did.

Last year, she managed to convince Professor McGonagall to let herself lock her bedroom door and attempt to sleep her way through the day. However, fate apparently took offence to this idea. A runaway Weasley twin prank caused a small earthquake, collapsing her four-poster bed on top of her. When she finally managed to escape the cloth hangings and make it to the door, the handle broke. This was only later compounded by Eve's en-suite toilet breaking and flooding the bathroom.

Nope, even though she new something bad would happen. She would hold her head high and not tempt.. or at least annoy fate.

As she reached a free spot at the Ravenclaw table, her mind turned to her brother. Knowing what could go wrong with the portal, and that she was possessing his luck would at least let him survive the jump intact. He would probably end up appearing in an enemy base, or dungeon, or the middle of a Witch trial... maybe a Nunnery bathroom of a particularly violent all order...

Smiling at the last option, she remembered the story of her many times great-grandfather whose emergency portkey had malfunctioned and dumped him in an already occupied bathtub of a young heiress. Which had later flourished into the marriage that had united the houses of Gryffindor and Potter.

Looking around in confusion, she wondered what felt wrong. Something was missing and it was nagging her. Grabbing a slice of treacle tart, she began to nibble on in. Holding true to the age-old phrase: _'Eat your pudding first, the futures uncertain'_. It was at this point that Professor Quirrell burst into the great hall shouting something about a troll, before fainting.

_'What am I missing'? _She wondered to herself as her brain caught up to her surroundings _'Wait... Troll?'_

"Come on Hermio-" _'Mione'_ Turning to look at the empty hand she had flung out to try grab her friend, with she froze. _'No Hermione?' S_he'd been missing her room-mate's presence all this time. Being too busy thinking about what could go wrong for her brother and her, she had forgotten to keep an eye on what else was precious.

"Precious.. O God he's been right all along. She is precious to me. He's infected me with his perversion." She whispered, half trying to deny it. "**Point me** to Hermione!" She said, pulling out her wand as she watched it spin; thankful she had begged Professor Flitwick to teach her it. Sometimes, finding that other matching sock was really annoying.

Breaking into a run, as she and the other students left the hall. Her mind cataloguing it as a foolish idea and marking it down for investigation so she could tell the person so. She kept one eye on the tip of her wand, her regularly praised sense of direction and situational awareness letting her quickly moving through the corridors at speed.

* * *

Hermione had not had the best Halloween so far. Sure, lessons were great and she really enjoyed learning magic. But the negative reaction of several of her peers at her close friendship with Eve Potter was... frustrating.

She knew wouldn't give Eve up for anything, while that in its self was strange along with the feeling in her gut. It was the sudden spark of diffidence and her defence of Eve that was most startling. Never before Hogwarts, would she have stood up for herself like she did for Eve. Her mind had even drawn comparisons between herself and Eve's dead brother. Harry hadn't stood up to their relatives till Eve was threatened.

She knew why Harry had done so, he loved his sister as she loved him. Hermione had even caught Eve whispering to him as if he was in the room, maybe he even was. Twin bonds were strange things and in most cases the same strength of the Potter twins when one died the other quickly followed.

Could Harry, out of love for his sister; hold part of him in this world to protect her from the bond even now? Still back to the main point, he did it because he loved her and if she did it to protect Eve… did she love Eve? Her mother had long ago given her an extensive version of the talk, but never how to tell if she was in love.

It was these questions and thoughts that had her staring into the bathroom mirror. Skipping the Halloween feast, although this was not the first time she had asked these questions. It was in response to a vertically vicious verbal 'Badger' attack that had her thinking about her friend, and the nature of the friendship.

Damn that Diggory. The guy was nice enough, but had recently taken exception to her close friendship with her room-mate after the word lesbians, entered the pool of rumours surrounding the pair, and like all the other fan-boys he was determined to save Eve from the evil bush haired dyke.

***gurgle***

She should get to the feast.. Eve would be worried, and despite being introduced to House Elf room services by her friend she always felt a little guilty, even after Eve (a random cross-section of the castles elven population and several books) had explained the nature of their bond with the castle.

Turning, her jaw dropped, before instantly snapping shut as the smell in the room hit the back of her throat. Large. Organic. Defiantly not seen in London Zoo or pre-Hogwarts introduction books. This meant magical. Smells. Humanoid. Vague expression on face. Armed with tree trunk, looks like Oak. Troll or Ogre. Logical conclusion? Keep very still and don't make a sound.

"UUGGG!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Was Hermione's reply as reason fled, the rest of her wishing to follow. However, with danger between her and the door. She went for the next best thing, the small wooden rectangular door of the toilet cubical. Slamming the bolt across in a useless attempt to find safety, the creature grunted in semi-confusion at it's prey's behaviour.

_'I hope it only eats me' _Hermione thought, as a set of large fleshy figures wrapped over the top of the door and began to pull, memories of online books she had read in secret cropping up in her horror. _'At least Eve's not with me.'_

* * *

As Eve watched, her wand turned rapidly in her hand as she skidded round the corner. She heard a scream followed by several grunts, her fingers clasping her wand as she cancelled the spell. A ball of bright red fire she had learnt about from watching Harry, forming in her left hand.

As she entered her mind froze, a troll in the centre of a destroyed bathroom holding a struggling Hermione round the waist with one hand. The rubble of a once pristine girl's bathroom all around them. Thankfully, while her mind was watching her best friends peril, her body was already in action. Muscle memory and instinctual movements learned from her semi possession of Harry's Overlord training kicking in with full force.

(AN: How the hell do you describe instincts and automatic reaction at work? Read me try.)

_Hosts ally with above Mistress level attachment in danger, from large sentient close range magical. Arms, wand, fire-ball. Wand skill not at satisfactory level to engaged target, wand magic should not be used. Concentrated fire based mid range spell at twenty percent maxim magical saturation. Target removal top priority failure unacceptable. Mana pool allows for three full power spells of this class increasing spell to one hundred and fifty percent magical saturation, point-blank spell release advised to negate spell instability, warning this will cause caster damage. Repeated failure to protect unacceptable._

With that, Eve rushed forward dropping her wand. Her other arm went to support her push of the growing fire-ball, its shape warping and bubbling as the overpowered spell matrix began to collapse.

With a cry of pain, the troll dropped the girl in its hand. It frantically tried to pull away from the burning maelstrom of fire as it rippled into its flesh. Charring bone and boiling blood, its flailing arm breaking one of the large windows. Catching on the stone work as the fireball continued to push it out into the night, before gravity swiftly took over. Introducing it speedily to its now very close friend, the ground.

* * *

Hermione was shocked, utterly struck dumb.

There she had been, moments from a terrifying death. Her hiding place ripped down, her clothes torn as she scrambled to escape. Before a large meaty hand then snatched her from the tiled floor. The hot stinking breath of the monster washing over her, as it roared in triumph at its successful hunt. It's club lying forgotten. When out of the doorway, as if the hounds of hell were on her tail; Eve ran in. Wand in one hand AND A FIREBALL in the other.

As her heart leapt for joy at her friend coming to save her, Hermione did her best to draw enough breath to beg her friend to flee.

To Hermione's shock she could only watch, as her room-mate moved with previously hidden precision and magical skill. Driving the fireball into the monsters side, the smell overwhelming the first year as her friend displayed magic normally seen in movie theatres.

Watching as the blast pushed the troll out of the room via the large Elizabethan style window, she could only stare open-mouthed as Eve dropped to her knees. The sleeves of her robes socking slightly from the blazing inferno she had conjured, wandlessly!

As Hermione opened and closed her mouth, trying to form the questions running through her mind and cope with the fact she was convinced she was going to die. A panting Eve managed to catch her attention.

"You, okay Hermione?"

"No, ask tomorrow."

"Point taken.."

Both girls slipped into silence in a state of shock. Adrenalin coursing through their veins as the last twenty minutes or so flashed through their minds. Sweeping into the room, Snape was the first to arrive. His nose scrunching up at the smell of troll and burned flesh, as it was slowly blown out the hole that had once been a window. Dumbledore followed by professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, came in moments later. Pomfrey immediately going to check on the two girls as Albus fumbled to a calming draught laced lemon drop, Minerva plucking it from his hand and popping it in her own mouth, hoping that the drugged candy would help restart her mind.

"They're in shock, Miss Granger will have a few bruises. But Eve is unharmed" said the healer, wand in hand as, the limping potions master walked out the room.

"That's good" Dumbledore muttered as his mind played over the possibility of Eve's death. His horror mounting with each grizzly scene and what it would mean for the return of the Dark Lord. Perhaps he should hunt down the horcruxes now, rather than later. Waking from his stupor he noticed the note now tucked in his hand.

_Taken girls for calming draughts, bruise cream _

_and then putting to bed in dorms. Told them you_

_will speak to them tomorrow._

_Tell Hagrid to clear up troll body (look out _

_window). Seal bathroom, will arrange clean up_

_tomorrow._

_Bloody good lemon drops_

_Minerva _

Nodding to himself, he stepped out the room waving his wand as the wall sealed up. No trace of the deed remaining, but the faint smell of body order and burned flesh and bone.

* * *

It was later that night, when the two girl finally were left alone in their room; that they had a chance to speak. Each unsure what to say, from the revelations of the day and the near death experience. After they put on their nightwear and sat on their beds facing each other, Hermione made the first move.

*SLAP* "Why? You were safe!" came the frantic brunette's voice, her friend stunned by the attack and confused by the words; before jumping up and catching her friends wrists. Like Harry would do hers on the few occasions she had started slapping him "You weren't safe Mione, of course I'd come!"

"Mione?"

"It's a nickname.. don't you like it?"

"From you sure, but not in public." Hermione replied bushing, her emotions bouncing all over the place from the stress and potions. "Still you were safe Eve, You could have been hurt."

"It was a Troll, I've trained to fight worse" W_ell, I've been in Harry's body when he has'_ She replied letting go of her friends wrists, both crossing their arms defensively.

"Someone's been reading Skeeter's Fairy Tale books about you." Watching Eve's blinking show Hermione continued. "You've not been trained to fight trolls, and what was that fireball?"

Back-pedalling fast, as she was totally unsure how to explain to her friend that Harry was alive. In another realm and that the magic and training was bleeding over into the bond, via the tower heart that Harry was no longer able to talk to her through. She snapped back. "Didn't you want me to save you? Should I have let you die and not put myself a risk?"

"Yes"

"WHAT?"

"How else am I meant to keep you safe?"

"No, take that back. If you die saving me, you wont come back like him. I'll really lose you, I only thought Harry was dead for less than two days."

"HARRY'S ALIVE!"

"FUC-"

"EVE!"

Both catching their breaths, Hermione pulled her friend onto her bed. Her heart soaring as she pulled her close, each panting from the fighting.

"Is he safe?"

"Yes, maybe. I'm not sure. He under went a ritual to escape one realm so he can get to another and eventuality come back to me.."

"Wow.. I though he might have found some way to partially hold a bit of him back. But.. just tell me in the morning."

"Okay."

Each feeling their lids go heavy, they pulled Hermione's covers up and drifted of to sleep cuddled up facing each other. Their calm quiet breathing syncing up, as a house elf popped away.

* * *

_AN: One time Beta read by: Anastasia Beaver Hausen (...to be honest he came up with the name after finishing and me telling him I needed him to come up with one.. still cost me the apple pie I bribed him with.)_

_Poll for Siri Black is now closed the results are as follows: Siri Black soon to be Potter or be with a Potter (to be added to Harem, but Harry or Eve's? or Both [see last part of AN])  
_

_New personal pet peeve, shock words. Example Testicles, now that your minds spotted the word Testicles you'll be instantly drawn to the letters your mind most likely deciding that it really needs to know why someone writing about testicles. Is this male only? Is it in preparation so we can protect are self? Is it just me? I don't know and I probably should delete this paragrapher..._

_For those wishing me to hurry up with Harry's changes to the tower and overlord two campaign, I regret to announce a full tour and future conquests will have to be delayed as I am currently waiting to hear back from several authors for permission to use names and general descriptions of several places and people. But fear not, I can work round it myself but I don't want to be told I'm copying due to one or two minor plot point looking similar to other authors works. (p.s. thanks to those who have already got back to me about this.) _

_You know, this chapter was amazingly difficult, I kept finding myself breaking the most important of rules when writing, you shouldn't just have you characters announce how your character feel, that makes me angry! (Internet points for those who get the reference.) That and trying to find the correct first three words for each paragraph has been intolerable. _

_Review Response:_

_Guest, review posted:10/16/13 about Chapter 2._

_Q: Incest?_

_A: Surprisingly I'm not sure yet, I could still go either way as far as 4th year. Do I think it will go that way.. probably. Will it be me who decides, Nope. As we go through second year, I plan to poll this very question. Option 1: One big happy Harem with Incest, Option: 2 One big happy Harem with no Incest, Option 3: Two Harems with the occasional sharing. But please note for option 1, this is not an Incest story, this is not about Harry knocking up Eve, so any sex based Incest that does happen will be as part of threesomes or moresomes. Option 2 and 3 will have Harry and Eve acting more like the caretaker for each others Harem._


	5. Ch 5: Five Minions and a Mistress

(It's finally out!)

Gnarl:

"It's an Elf, Kill it! Stomp it! Steal it's hat! ..or Enslave it, I guess."

Dumbledore:

"It's a 'House Elf', they are already enslaved. They quite enjoy it actually."

Gnarl:

"Enjoy it?! That takes all the fun out.. Did you send for it?"

Dumbledore:

"Well it's a Hogwarts elf"

*Event!* Dumbledore used 'Twinkle', Gnarl takes 0 damage due to being a dark type character.

Gnarl:

"So you have no idea who sent it?"

*Event!* Gnarl used 'Ego buster', Dumbledore takes 666 damage Critical Hit!

"..."

*Event!* Dumbledore used 'elixir laced, Lemon drop', this restored 666 points of health.

* * *

I, in no way own, claim to speak for; or represent any character or persons involved in this story. Any description, likeness; or portrayal of people, persons or events in no way is meant to show the views, opinions or actions of said people, persons or events.

Except Thrans, he's all me. Well, at least a third of me; but totally me.

_AN: Was trying to get this out for the 31/10/2013, but.. the prequel mission of STO season 8 came out, and I'm a slave to mission reruns... As I type this, I can't even be sure that I'll have it out by the end of November. I mean I plan to but.._

_I need more hours in the day... and a second PC._

_p.s. Sorry still no lemon, but we should be getting close to some soon... Max 5 chapters_

_AN2: Well I just got this back from my wonderful cheese cake bribed Beta, and It's way to early in the morning. I've skin read it to make sure it's all okay, but if you see an error that has to go, pass it on to me and I'll fix it._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Five Minions and a Mistress!"

* * *

Kelda's order were short, simple, and really really hard. She had opened the roll of parchment after collecting her minions for the mission. Lumper and the other tour brown claimed to know where the 'Mastah' wanted them to go, probably an instinctual bond with their Overlord.

_Kelda, I'm sending you on_

_a highly important mission for me._

_The area known as the wastelands;_

_in recent years was once home to the_

_last overlord. When the tower_

_was destroyed sometime after he_

_was trapped in the abyss, the tower_

_heart; the source of your current gem's_

_power and a highly important artefact to_

_me was destroyed. However, the shards_

_are still out there and with one I can_

_tap into it's power and eventually repair it_

_strengthening us._

_Collect a shard without getting skin to_

_shard contact. Don't let any in your group_

_touch the blue goo. (Which is not as prevalent as_

_the legends claim, the Empire has been collecting_

_the stuff.) Oh, and keep a look out for an inhabited_

_settlement._

_Your Overlord,_

_Harry_

_P.s. If you find a high spot with a view all_

_the way around the horizon, say Gnarl out loud_

_and have him fetch me._

Though she was comforted that the Empire had been cleaning up the wastelands, she was terrified by the tales she had been told when younger as to what the blue goo did. The thought of mutating into a mindless beast and hunting her friends, attacking people scared her.

Still.. he obviously though she could do it. After all, he had sent her rather than Lil. Plus, Kelda knew how to track, move swiftly and not be seen. While Lil, (it was a nice name, fitting) would be better crashing into the ranks of Empire troops. When she had asked why she only had access to five Lumper minions. He had explained that only the Dark Throne had the ability to control ten minions at a time. Five for her and five for 'Witch Mistress' and that the 'Mastah' was making new 'big big' minion totems.

Further questions as to why Harry could call up so-many thousands of brown confused her further. "Mastah still connected to the Dark Throne with many rooms but no minions. But now Mastah here has many minions till he takes the Dark Throne." This confusion lasted till she pushed it away with the sweet smell of the surface. Air filling her lungs as the small gem of her throat pulsed with her excitement.

* * *

So far Lilith's mission was going well, according to Gnarl. One destroyed village (it really was not Lilith's fault that they attacked first), one recovered minion totem, an enclave of light magic spotted and avoided with no confrontation, one found then lost; spell stone and a fresh declaration of war with the Gnomes.

Still, she'd found some empire to wipe out, and they had the spell stone.

The landscape was strange; pale green grass with a tinge of blue dotted the landscape in clumps. A few sickly looking trees burrowing their roots into the pale brown soil, as a bright and cheerful sun beat down on the landscape. Chunks of masonry and the odd lump of wood, were the only current traces of civilisation; either dumped there when the tower exploded. Showering the land with debris and the accursed goo. Or, were houses and farms that the owner abandoned after the explosion.

Taking out a small unknown metal rod with a fork in it, she grasped it at the small rune inscribed handle slowly swinging it back and forth. Just like the small paper label on it said to. A streak of lightning crackling between the forked ends, small beads of light supposedly pointing out from parts of the tower's heart.

Magic was awesome, but she still wished for a map.

* * *

While the girls were busy completing their missions, Harry began the lengthy task of building 'useful sized' minion totems. When the first Overlord had built them long ago, he had placed five sentient souls; later just called human life force. These were the equivalent of a being's strength of will to live for a significant length of time. Sitting on one little mud ball spinning aimlessly round an over powered light bulb.

The reason for this, was due to the fact that the tower heart only gave an Overlord the ability to control five minions attention without enhancement. So, stones were carved in massive quantities and souls were placed in them; five per stone. As some form of sentimental remembrance.

A truly flawed idea for anyone with a brain, it was now a pillar of stone. Four hundred meters high, with a diameter of two hundred meters, it hung in the air over the lava lake with a faint purple glow wrapped around it. The spell required an enormous amount of power at the start, but to maintain it almost nothing; as the carving began to form on it. The strong, _granite _like rock was covered with complex reinforcement. There were strengthening and cooling runes; powered by Thermal Energy Collection Runic Arrays that Harry had memorised before hand. All covered the totem that would soon be lowered into the magma.

The top of the totem would stand at about fifty feet below the netherworld palace's 'front door'; and in time, would be one of many islands that Harry could expand his complex onto. A few more 'forgotten' charms learned from Eve by him last year in the restricted section of Hogwart's library and Harry carefully placed the totem on a stable part of the fiery lake-bed.

As he landed on the totem Harry was grateful for the caverns... well he guessed it was magic. But maybe physics worked differently in this realm, as the temperature didn't instantly boil him like some volcanoes at home. Placing a clawed gauntlet flat against the stone, he began pumping life force into the rock; unsure how much it would be able to take. Half an hour later, the flow seemed to taper off before coming to a stop. A strange horn blast echoed around the enlarged cavern, the missing chunk of a wall was covered in scaffolding as the brown began to clear the site for his next project. This would bring him near unlimited power.

* * *

She was losing and badly, there was nothing she could do about it. Between the hostile environment and the seemingly limitless horde of enemies. It had started when she had taken back the spell stone and then swept round the outskirts of Nordburg, to one of the older minion gates. Apparently, Grubby was too busy.

After finding an old transportation gate and minion spawner that she could send the tower objects back with, she and her ten minions were set upon by this seemingly endless horde of gnomes. Their tunnels were well out of range for her to attack and her minions managed to kill only one or two before being swarmed themselves.

So it was to some relief and surprise when the small counter built into her helmet began to tick over faster and faster. Seeing it was increasing in the amount she could call she quickly brought in reinforcements, Gnarl gasping in surprise before leaving his post to find out what was happening.

Quickly, the area was swamped with brown. The maximum minion counter still rising as it hit four figures, settling at 183 summoned out of 8560 available. Sending all but thirty back into the tunnels Lilith caught her breath, apparently when Harry decided to increase the available minion pool, he REALLY increased it. The number was astonishing, an Imperial Legion General had only just over two thousand men, yet she had four times that number at her command.

Pooling her knowledge on the area she set off in the direction of a minor Legion supply camp, they would be needing more arms, food and a few barrels of drink.

* * *

Kelda completely missed the news about extra reinforcements, having no helmet of her own.

Still, she did have a small ear piece that allowed Gnarl to talk to her; and as she sat high in the branches of a tall leafless oak tree. Her pack was filled with several shard fragments and she could only enjoy the view as Gnarl went to fetch the Overlord, the first hints of red appearing on the horizon.

"_This you Gnarl?"_ Harry's voice came crackling, apparently the helmets had a far better sound quality.

"I can hear you boss. We've got several active settlements, I can even see the sea."

"_Give me a second to memorize it and you can come on back, I just finished a projection pensive. It was amazingly easy to do to my surprise. I'm very pleased I had Eve look it up."_

"Who's Eve? Found your self another mistress already?" Kelda teased, trying to picture his face.

"_My sister, if you must know."_

"_Oh how delightfully deviant master, it's so nice to have a Lord who understands keeping it in the family." _It was at this point that a several crashes and bangs broke out, Kelda making a note to limit her teasing on her Lord's sisters.

"_Sorry, Kelda you can head back now. Did you find any shard fragments?"_

"Yep several, nifty little tracker that device was."

"_Yes but an awful name, even after I commented on it The Third still called it 'The Shard fragment Tracker‚'cause The Heart Blew Up'. Grubby, get a gate to Kelda's location."_

* * *

Harry watched as the gate ran its overly elaborate opening sequence. Despite being overly complicated, Harry could understand the need of an impressive sequence. A few weeks before his jump, Eve had pestered Professor McGonagle into taking them to the Cinerama. Harry had watched Stargate through her eyes. Now there was a gate, and perhaps if he could fiddle with the reality travel part of the tower gate system; a vacation destination.

_'Probably not, no idea if fictional reality exists.'_

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he watched as Kelda came back through; her minions having gone ahead via the smaller tunnels. Watching as she walked over working the satchel off her shoulders, she asked "Everything go smoothly here?"

"Well enough, I spent most of the day laying down the ground work for modern science." It was true as well, he had a two thirds complete (compared to the original), table of elements and twenty six new elements native to this world. This had been a long known problem for Harry, back in the Abyss he had found that the last Overlord's armour didn't match up to any known elements. A change in the building blocks of reality could negate most of his technological knowledge.

Most elements were easy to confirm, and the magical version of a Geiger-counter created by an American wizard after World War II, was easily tied to a lump of rock. It contained a recording, transmitting and location spell; and given to a brown minion to run round the tunnels with. He should get results by tomorrow.

Taking the satchel that Kelda handed over, he smiled. Looking in, the shards were the second part of the plan that could make or break him. He was currently the equivalent to a guest user on a university computer. However, after touching the shards; he would have a continually flowing source of power. A mental amplifier to contact Eve with.

As he led Kelda through to the temporary kitchen, he pointed out the freshly plumbed toilet. He wondered how his sister was doing. It would be around dawn now, so a few more hours and he'd try to contact her. Lilith had used the influx of minions to raid several small Empire supply dumps, taking food, drink and weapons. Before sending any slaves to Nordberg and freedom, he would most likely recruit some servants from the town. For now, he had more urgent things to do.

"How was it Lil?"

The blue skinned girl shrugged, Gnarl butted in. "Wonderfully! Their prey was worthy of an Overlord, a bastion of the light found for later invasion and war declared! A heroic last stand till reinforcements arrived. A huge wave of minions bashing and biting when they did. Over a hundred Empire helms taken, food and drink for the horde. Not like Master's day."

"Gnarl, as I have said before. I am a different breed of Overlord, today I increased the number of field troops to higher than ever before. Seventeen thousand, one hundred and twenty split in two armies. No other Lord had given the tower so much."

"I can feel the world tremble at the news my Lord, what about the rest of the day?"

"Overseeing construction, laying down viral prep work for all future projects. Remapping the spell stones OS."

"What! You did what with the spell sto-" Gnarl screamed.

"Me and my generals, now have access to all the collected spells, all the times." Harry said tossing an Evil Presence spell at the floor next to Gnarl followed by a fireball, he continued. "We can thank Kelda for the second one, she found it on the way back to the gate. It seems not all in the tower was lost in the Cataclysm."

"What do we do tonight?" His Rook asked, leaning into him. "Find a place to sleep Lil, I've got to put together the tower heart fragments first though, so you and Kelda should go find somewhere."

"You room is not done Milord?"

_'She's not making this easy is she?' _"No Lilith, we'll have to rough it for now."

"It's alright, we don't mind it rough sometimes." Kelda piped up, finishing the stew that Harry had been made for supper. She pulled Lilith away as Harry groaned, his eyes fixed to the pair of swaying hips.

_'Here I was hoping to keep them apart for the day, to stop plots. Still they have underestimated the only son of the Marauder Legacy, I can see it now. "I'm sorry girls, it took all night, I just fell asleep on the floor of my office." That's evil for solid locks.'_

Making his way into his 'Office', little more that a roughly hewn rock workroom filled with scrolls of paper and a transfigured iron wood desk. He tipped out the satchel, letting the shards spill out onto the wood. Unclasping his gloves from their gauntlets via the hidden clasps, he pulled off the black leather gloves underneath.

The process for fixing the heart stone was relatively simple, as long as you knew what to do. Using a thin coating of mana along the broken edges and a gauntlet gem at the centre. He would have a floating ball of shards each in place around the central gem, like a picture of Earth's oceans without the actual planet. As he placed the last shard and stepped back from the transfigured housing unit, he watched the globe like shape slowly spin round the central gem, The shards floating in their correct locations waiting for the other pieces to fill in the gaps.

Reaching out with his mind he felt the link to his sister. Asleep and happy, yet slightly nervous; came the reply.

_'Naughty, naughty. She should be up, no matter how good that dream probably is.' _Shuddering he checked himself, he had learned last year not to risk entering her dreams, you were always mentally scarred. _'Still I can get her up for the day and check her notes.'_

Stripping off his armour he placed it on a prepared rack, a collection of looted yet clean, hide skin rugs serving as his bedding. Laying down, he made himself comfortable before shutting his eyes and pushing himself down the link.

Eve's mind was a far cry from Harry's own, thatched roofs and market stalls filled the Medieval style village. Under an always blue sky, with melee armed guards patroling the streets. Harry's own mind was a collection of fortresses like sky scrapers under a green tinged sky, dotted with military checkpoints and barbed wire. It showed a truly different style of secondary beliefs, yet a strong core bond.

While Eve guarded her mind with the strong shield wall of their twin bond, backed up by a large war host of barbarian style warriors geared to out right aggression. Harry's mind, was a collection of secondary walls and static defences, backed up by hundreds of thousands of coilgun armed soldiers. All protecting his thoughts and memories under a giant sheild bubble that tinged the grey sky green. It was the difference between optimism and pessimism.

As Harry walked past the busy tavern that housed Eve's humour and down the winding cobblestone streets, he almost sighed with frustration. Out of the pair of them, Eve had always been the quickest to anger, the fastest to attack. Yet it was Harry, with his ever active habit of finding the worst possible solution to any situation; that had to shield her.

To put it bluntly, Eve was naive to so many dangers and the lax defences of her mind showed it.

Their twin bond, while historically impenetrable, could be circumvented. If Eve or Harry let an entity wittingly or not into their mind, it could attack them as surly as any other person. So guards were placed by them to spot intruders.

Walking over a manhole cover Harry mentally smiled at the faint giggling echoed from below, Eve having done her best to pretend her mind didn't have a perverted side. (Harry had given his, along with lust and attraction; a skyscraper which seemed to both hold them in check, and out of the forefront of his mind).

Approaching the bunker door at the center of Eve's mindscape, Harry ran the identification checks.

The small concrete entrance, the one defence Harry had managed to get her to let him place. Originally she wanted the town hall to be where he accessed her mind from, but Harry managed to make her agree with his request that the bunker be the only way another could control her mind and body from her mental plane.

Entering the airlock he waited as decontamination started, a few stray thoughts and memories Eve had not dealt with being pushed back out the bunker. Finally it stopped as the light turned green, allowing Harry to enter the bunker proper. The corridor was fairly short, guarded by small turrets and scanners hidden in the shadows, and led to a large thick door, a small pedestal keypad in the wall next to it.

3-1-0-7-8-0-3-1-1-0-8-1

Entering the control room Harry began powering up the consoles, collecting sensory data from Eve's body, muttering things like "Little bit too warm." "Thats going to hurt if she doesn't move." "Agh! Must be busy then, time for the monthly holiday." as he checked up on her.

Finishing his checks he began twitching muscles, slowly waking her body as he sat back in the control chair.

_'Organs green. Left leg green. Right leg green. Left foot'_

And so it continued, till he reached Eve's left hand.

***Squish***

_'Wait.. red light.'_

***Squish* *Squish***

_'That's not meant to make that noise, trying again, clench left hand.'_

***Squish***

"Uhh.. Evvvve.. Wake up."

Snapping his sisters eyes open Harry mentally froze.

Eve's hand was firmly cupping a frizzy brown haired girls breast, having slipped between the buttons of her shirt in the night. Their faces inches apart, both pairs of eyes now open.

'Why the hell are you in bed with Hermione?' He yelled at Eve's mind forgetting she was asleep, and thus waking her.

'Wa.. Harry you're ba... HARRY YOU PERVERT!'

***Squish***

* * *

AN: Never has the word squish been so fun to write.

Poll will be up, little earlier in story than I planned but might let me work in some line sooner than I planned. Poll is: How should the main ship in this story be divided? 1) One Harem to rule them all. 2) Siblings should share, but their still Siblings. 3) Two Harems, some sharing. 4) Two Harems no sharing. 5) I'm a prude, no Harems (Your vote will be ignored).

Reviw reply:

Shirley asks: Why not proper incest?

Well Shirly, I assume when you say proper you mean Harry getting Eve pregnant? If so, the reason I wont be going down this path is it specialises the story to far due to the moral questions, and while any geneticist can tell you that a child would most likely be perfectly healthy from a one of occurence such as this, It would distract the reader from the story.


End file.
